The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In a current electrical connection device, to increase the contacting force between two conductors, it is common to apply an external force to the two conductors for crimping together. To guarantee the stability of crimping, an elastic body is usually adopted to press on the two conductors. For instance, as shown in the Chinese Patent No. 200520053929.7, the electric connector is provided with a cable and an elastic body, the cable has a conductive body, and the elastic body presses on the conductive body of the cable to be crimped with a conductive area of a conductive sheet on another circuit board, thus forming a conductive path between the conductive body and a conductive sheet. However, the ends of the conductive body may be warped up and displaced from the conductive area, thus failing to be in contact with the conductive area, which results in a stake effect that affects the quality of signal transmission. In particular, in high-frequency signal transmission, the negative influence of the stake effect is significant, causing severe signal distortion.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel electrical connection device exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.